The Yearning
by Dirt Road Darlin
Summary: My take on how things should have happened when Sookie checked on Eric after Godric had met the true death.


(Sookie/Eric) – Complete

Alternate Ending, Angst, Complete, Eric, Fanfic, Fic, Friendship, Love, One Shot, Sookie, True Blood, Vampire

Rating: T (Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes).

**:- -: - - - :: - - - :V- -V: - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**SUMMARY:**  
My take on how things should have happened when Sookie checked on Eric after Godric had met the true death.

**STORY NOTES:**  
Originally written on Oct 15, 2009.

I have never read the books, so this is just my take by watching the show. This takes place after Season 2, Episode 9 where Godric has passed and Sookie is on her way back to her hotel room.

**-V- -V-** indicates a scene break  
Inner thoughts are in _italics_.

**DISCLAIMER:**  
This fanfic has been written purely for entertainment value, with no money being made from this work. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners with no copyright infringement intended. The original characters/places/plot/etc. are the sole property of the author. Thank you.

**:- -: - - - :: - - - :V- -V: - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

**… THE YEARNING …**

**- - - - :: - - - - :: - - - -**

_Yearn_  
_1. To have an earnest or strong desire; long_  
_2. To feel tenderness; be moved or attracted_

Sookie Stackhouse made her way down the hall of the Hotel Carmilla. Moments ago she had watched as Godric had willingly given up his life and "met the sun". She felt such a loss at his passing. She felt it really much more than she should, she realized, considering they had only known each other two days. Yet here she was, grieving for the loss of a man she wished she had gotten the chance to know better.

Sookie sighed deeply, a great burden on her shoulders. Something had compelled her to go to Godric, to be there with him… for him. After all, he had saved her from the big, scary rapist. No, that wasn't it. Well, not entirely.

Reluctantly she let her mind stray to Eric. He had seemed so lost, even vulnerable, on the roof. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to get the image out of her head… Eric kneeling, as he begged his maker not to leave, tears staining his cheeks.

It wasn't long before she stood in front of the large door that would lead to her room and to Bill. He was surely on the other side, wondering where she was. Or maybe, maybe he was already asleep? She should be in there with him, curling up next to him and enjoying this rare time when she was permitted to sleep next to and wake up beside him. Should. But, she just couldn't bring herself to go inside. Instead, she turned to face the door on the other side of the hall.

Nervously, Sookie walked to the door that would let her enter the room of one Viking vampire. Just as she was about to knock, _just to make sure he was okay_, she saw the door was ajar. Sheepishly tilting her head, she peeped inside the room. What she saw broke her heart.

Eric sat on his bed, shirt off, staring at the floor and deep in thought. The blood on his cheeks and chest let her know that he was still very much in pain. But to be honest, she knew that before she ever made it into the room.

Sookie, hesitantly, made her way from the front room to the bedroom. She now stood only inches away from Eric.

"Godric is gone."

In all honesty, Sookie wasn't sure if his words had been a question or a statement. Maybe it had been both? At any rate, her answer was the same.

"Yes," she told him, regretting that she was the one to confirm his Maker's death. "I'm so, so sorry, Eric."

He said nothing.

She reached her hand out as if to touch him, but pulled it back before making contact.

_"I should leave,"_ she thought. _"He would probably much rather be alone than have me around anyway."_ But something made her stay. She couldn't leave. Not with him looking so… lost.

She sighed, moving from him and heading toward the bathroom, deciding that once he was cleaned up that she would leave. Within minutes Sookie returned with a washcloth, hand towel and an ice bucket filled with warm water. Without thought, she dropped to her knees in front of him, moving forward a bit to find a comfortable position between his open legs. She tried not to think about where she was or whom she was with for that matter. This was just helping someone out.

_"It could have been anyone,"_ she told herself. _"Anyone at all."_

After dipping the washcloth into the warm water and ringing out the excess liquid, Sookie brought the cloth to his face and gently began to wipe away the Viking's bloody tears.

She had expected him to protest, but she was wrong. Eric simply sat there, never saying a word.

It seemed odd to her at that moment. She had always seen Eric as such a hard man. He seemed to let very little bother him and had always appeared to take everything in jest. Not now. At Godric's demise, Sookie had seen a very different Eric; one she wasn't sure she had wanted to see. It was easier if she could hate him. It was easier to see him as a con man of sorts, doing what he had to do to get what he wanted. The softer side, the dare she say, "human" side, made her uneasy. It made her feel things low in the pit of her stomach. It made her insides tie up in knots in ways she wasn't sure she wanted them to.

Shaking her head as if to physically remove the thoughts, Sookie continued to wash Eric's face. Once the last drop of crimson was washed away, she started on his chest.

Again, he said nothing.

Wringing out the washcloth, Sookie brought her hand to Eric's chest and slowly began to make circular motions to clear away the blood. She swallowed hard as she let her eyes take in the beauty that was this handsome Viking. His muscles seemed to glisten in the low light of the room. His abs, arms, _everything really_, were so well defined and she thought that he just may be the most perfect male specimen she had ever laid eyes on.

Never looking up at him, she continued with her quest to make Eric look like the one she had seen up until today. It would be easier that way. This way, she couldn't take it. This way, she wanted to pull him to her and try to take away his pain. This way, with his guard down, it made her want the man she had sworn to hate.

Clumsily, she went to move from his left side to the right and dropped the washcloth. Now, her bare hand was on his body and she let out a small gasp. Still, no eye contact was made. She knew she should pick up the cloth, she knew it. But, her brain and her hands seemed to be having a fight because her right hand definitely was not reaching for a rag. Instead, the thumb on said hand gently began to make circles on his chest and ever so lightly touched his nipple. The minute it happened, she jerked her hand away, only to feel Eric's cool hand wrap around her wrist and hold it in place. It was then that she saw those eyes. Those deep blue eyes that held a world of secrets now shone with a desire and were staring holes into her.

"Eric," she half whispered.

He said nothing as he slipped from the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of her, never releasing her wrist.

Sookie looked at him, concern, nervousness and desire flashing in her eyes, fighting over which would take top emotion. The latter won out when Eric slowly lifted her wrist to his lips, planting butterfly kisses along it. Closing her eyes, she swallowed hard as his kisses continued until he reached her palm that he commanded to open with his touch.

Sookie's resistance seemed to have disappeared as her fingers began to caress his cheek, reveling in the feel of his mouth on her skin. The coolness of his skin did little to cool the sudden burst of warmth rushing through her body. Soon, his kisses had stopped and Eric was leaning into her cupped hand, as if her touch excited him as much as his excited her.

With ease, Eric let his right hand snake around Sookie's waist and pull her to him, stopping his movement momentarily to look at her. It was those eyes that did her in. She looked into them and the world could have been on fire at that very moment and she wouldn't have cared.

Sookie continued to caress the side of his face with her fingers, even when he let go of her wrist. Her thumb stayed just below his eye and moved left to right, slightly brushing his eyelashes with each movement and she grinned at the tickling it caused on the top of her hand.

"Sookie," he said hoarsely, as if it took all his will to simply say her name. Her eyes met his and she smiled. Her thumb had moved now to the corner of his mouth and she traced the outline of his lips, suddenly enamored with them.

In a flash, Eric was scooping her into his arms and laying her on the soft, satin sheets of the bed. She stared up at him, uncertain of what to say or do next. Hovering above her, Eric rested his weight on his elbows as his hands went to cup Sookie's face. He stared at her for the longest time as if he were memorizing every line, every feature of her face, smiling faintly as his index finger slid lightly over her lips and traveled down her neck to make circles at her jugular.

Sookie closed her eyes, half expecting Eric to bite her, but instead he did something that she would never have thought. He slid down on the bed, curling his body a little into hers and softly placed his head on her stomach.

Sucking in a breath, Sookie brought her hand to Eric's head and slowly began to run her fingers through his hair as tears filled her eyes. It was odd, but she had never felt closer to anyone in her life than she did at this moment and she was thankful for it.

Eric had stopped something from happening that both had wanted. Though disappointed, Sookie was also relieved. Now there would be no reason for sentences like _"He took advantage of me by playing on my sympathy for him"_ or _"I took advantage of his grief,"_ which she was sure she would have said if things had progressed. This way, there was no need for it.

"It's okay, Eric," she whispered as she continued to play with his golden tresses while he lay still above her. "Rest. Everything will be better tomorrow."

**-V- -V-**

Hours later, when Sookie knew that Eric was truly in a deep sleep and her movements would not stir him, she slipped from his bed. Standing now, watching him sleep, Sookie could not explain what had happened here. Had she wanted him? Yes. Had he wanted her? She thought so. But, something else happened. Something she wasn't sure she could ever explain, maybe it was best to not even try.

Reaching the door, Sookie turned once to look back at the sleeping Viking in the next room. She dropped her eyes to her hand and remembered the sweet kisses that Eric had left there, forever burnt into her memory.

_"Things will never be the same,"_ she thought. She wanted Eric to go back to his normal, smug self and she wanted to go back to hating him. It was easier that way. She knew how to do that. This she wasn't so sure about. So, she prayed. She prayed he wouldn't remember what had happened. That his grief and weariness would make him think it was nothing but a dream. She prayed… that he wouldn't remember. Yet, she knew she'd never forget.

With that knowledge, and a small sigh, Sookie Stackhouse turned and left the room.

**:- -: - - - :: - - - :V- -V: - - - :: - - - :- -:**

**… THE END …**

**:- -: - - - :: - - - :V- -V: - - - :: - - - :- -:**


End file.
